Do You Feel Me Now
by JooseBoxx
Summary: On a car journey back from a performance, Quinn is in Puck's lap. It's not exactly a smooth ride. Kink prompt. Rating for content. Public sex.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

They don't have the time to organise a bus, not when Mr Schue is offered a slot in one of those show off things where it's possible scouts will come along from the performing arts colleges. Rachel and Kurt instantly get excited, so when they come to it, and they need to use two cars and pile in as many of them as possible, they're willing to do it to get them there. Kurt takes his Navigator; Rachel, Artie, Tina and Mike are in there with Artie's wheelchair and Mr Schue. It leaves Santana and her mother's station wagon to take the rest of them.

Everyone had their own seat on the way there, only Quinn's seat was right between Finn and Mercedes and she just kept getting elbowed and nudged and that wasn't comfortable at all. So yeah, she complained a little, because she was going to be bruised to hell and she knew it.

It's not like the competition isn't worth it or anything. They have a blast, and it does look like a lot of people are impressed with their skills. So they come out on a high and no one cares that they still have three hours to drive back to Lima. At least until Quinn gets back to San's mothers car and stops.

"I'm not playing punching bag again. It's too cramped, I'm not sitting there. Someone swap." Santana is driving, so she's not swapping, and Britt is playing navigator (which she's surprisingly good at when she turns it into a game) so they're both up the front, and Mike is slotted onto the passenger seat with Britt half on his lap. But Sam, Mercedes, Finn and her cannot squeeze back into that middle seat.

"Sit in the back with Puckerman." Puck took the far back seat, sitting beside the gear in the back mostly on his own and not saying a word the whole way there. It was actually kind of easy to forget that he was there. He just shrugs and says _'whatever'_ so she decides that fine. If Britt can sit on Mike's knee, she can sit on his. It's just three hours, he'll probably sleep.

Mike falls asleep around the same time that Sam does. Finn is texting, and Quinn's sure that it's Rachel, while Mercedes, Santana and Britt talk about music and power tunes and dancing. Quinn kind of wishes she was in the conversation, but from the back it's too much like shouting and straining to hear. There's works on the highway, so they need to take back road diversions and follow along the signs, it's fine until they hit a dirt road and the car jostles a little.

Quinn had been perching on the edge of Puck's knee, she didn't _want_ to be on his lap and crushing his thigh, because she moved to make herself more comfortable, it would be unfair to ruin his seat because she wanted more comfort. But the jerk of the car almost makes her slip off, and Puck slides an arm around her waist to pull her back a little. She glances back at him and he just shrugs at her, so she guesses he's fine with the position and she's not exactly heavy or anything.

Shifting slightly, Quinn tries to make sure she can watch where they're going. The dirt road seems to be the one they'll be on for a while, and it's only a little annoying at the bumps. She doesn't exactly realise when she started straddling Puck's thigh, but it comes to her attention when they hit a boulder or divot or something and she _bounces_ in his lap and the jolt runs through her. Her heart kicks in her chest as a spike of pleasure just pulses between her thighs and she notices that she's got her legs around his knee.

With the way the road is, and how the car moves, she could seriously hump his leg without doing a thing. They hit another spot and she's actually waiting for it this time. Her hands grip at the seat in front of her, careful not to wake Sam, while she tries to not moan at the sensations. She can feel herself getting wet, can feel the anticipation and want coiling up. She's sort of glad that Puck must be asleep or something, since the next jolt from the road makes her push her clit into Puck's knee and she shudders.

She's biting her lip, waiting for the next one, hoping that it comes soon. When it does, she really can't help the gasp, not when Puck's hand slides under her skirt to cup her pussy and press up while she's pressing down. Her back arches as she tries not to make a noise but the pleasure scorches in her skin, she ends up pressing back into his chest and rocking on his hand as she grips to the seat below them. When her hips rock back, her butt presses against him and she can feel the hard on in his pants.

"Fuckin' riding my leg, Q," she whimpers at that rough tone of his voice, mouth pressed against her ear as he whispers to her, "so fuckin' hot." She presses down and shudders at his words, trying to ride his hand, to get him to get her off. The car bucks again and Quinn has to turn her head into his neck to muffle the moan, because it's just too hard not to let it out.

"Puck," she doesn't know what she wants; she just knows that it's not enough anymore. Riding his knee, grinding herself down against his jeans, it's not going to be enough and she needs something.

His hand moves under her thigh, pulling her leg up and over his other leg before he opens them slightly, spreading her thighs as his fingers pressing between her. There's a tightening in her gut, and she remembers just how amazing he could make her feel, while he rubbed at her pussy over her panties.

"Q, stop squirming, or I swear to God," his hips press up into her ass and she realises that she's just turning him on more. It's a crazy little rush to her head. There they are, in the back of the car while Finn texts his girlfriend and the three girls talk away, and the boy that Quinn's trying to get back together with is right in front of them. She should stop Puck, should get control of herself and close her legs and stop this insanity. Because Sam is right there, and she does miss him, but Christ, the things Puck can make her feel.

"_Please_, Puck, I need," she doesn't know what she needs, but she's soaking through her underwear and she's aching for something more. He's slow as he strokes his fingers down, away from her clit; pushing them right against her opening and pressing them up, almost pushing into her. If her panties weren't in the way, if he'd just move them, he'd be pressing inside her. "God, yes, Puck."

He lifts up slightly, hand falling away and only once he's seated again does she notice he was getting his wallet from his back pocket. She knows exactly what he's getting without asking and she feels bold enough to slip a hand behind her to rub over the bulge she's pressed against. His moan is slightly, but she feels the warm breath against her throat, so she does it again, with a little more pressure and he pushes up against her hand. It thrills her, for some reason it turns her on more than she's got him worked up to this level. She uses one hand to unbutton his fly and slide the zip down, opening up his jeans before leaning forward slightly.

The condom going on just makes her pussy clench, sorely needing the attention back and Quinn's heart is hammering in her anticipation for it. Puck slides his grip to the back of one of her knees, lifting her up before using his other hand to slip her panties to the side and then his cock is right there, pressing at her entrance and Quinn's the one pushing down onto it.

The moan is a complete accident, but Puck's hand covers her mouth to muffle it. She doesn't even think before her mouth is open and she's drawing two if his fingers into her mouth, realising that she can taste _herself_ on his fingers. His face presses into the curve of her throat as she feels the groan vibrate in his chest. She's so fucking hot for this that she loses all her inhibitions, just rocking her hips forward on his cock and sighing, because _finally_, she knows he'll get her there.

Things are so slow, the way his hips rock up, pressing him into her and then drawing out, the way he strokes his hand from her mouth down her body, her nipples tightening as he skirts over her breasts until he's stroking along the inside of her thighs. Quinn is losing her mind, because he's not _fucking _her, he's teasing her. The slow, steady but deep press of his cock into her is stimulating and teasing, her nerves fire and she's stretched around his cock, but it's nowhere near enough to get her over the edge. It's the way his hands grip her thighs, pulling her legs further apart around him and Quinn's struggling to keep the moans to an inaudible level so as not to wake anyone or alert Britt, San or Mercedes as to what's going on in the back.

The slow, deep thrusts don't help, the angle is all wrong and Quinn knows that it'll take him forever to get her off if he makes them stay like that. The idea of being fucked, the whole drive back to Lima, while their friends sleep and chat around them, sends a shiver through her and her walls clench around his cock as she feels the arousal spike. Puck groans into her neck, hips pressing up harder as his hand slides around her waist and up her chest, roughly palming her breast before pulling her shirt and bra aside to cover her breast with his hand, fingers pinching her nipple.

She's seriously going to die from sexual frustration.

Her grip on the seat shifts, one hand going to the back of his head as she tries to rock her hips into his rhythm, to encourage him on and get more. Her fingers tug at the short strands of his hair as his hips buck up harder and Quinn lets out a gasp. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, Puck pinches the sensitive flesh as he builds the pace, a hand on her pelvis to encourage her movements just how he needs them and his fingers dipping to rub along her clit.

"Puck," her face presses against his cheek, her gasps rolling her breath over his jaw as her eyes close and her hips just ride out like she needs. It's so steady, the build of heat in her gut, the tingling through her pussy and the coiling of her muscles. His fingers press against her clit harder, pressing his cock into her deeper and his pace picking up until she just wants to scream but she can't. Her world narrows onto one point as she feels the orgasm, the pleasure just milliseconds away from tearing through her, and Quinn clenches everything she can.

She bites him. His jaw, her teeth clamp down on his jaw, just below his ear as she feels everything in her shake apart and she can't make a sound through it. Her pussy practically burns from it, her muscles so tight she might cramp and her body singing with the pleasure of it all. Puck's hips jerk into her all through it, as he fucks her through her orgasm and her muscles milk him into his. He pinches at her nipple, grip on her thigh tightening as he turns his face down to her neck to muffle himself against her throat.

She knows that the car is going to smell like sex soon, that Santana and Britt will at least know what they were doing, even if no one else does. But she can't bring herself to think of that while the little shocks of pleasure are still tingling through her and his cock is still inside her. Puck licks his lips against her neck, her hand stroking over the strip of hair on his head while they stay like that for a just a moment. The bump of another rock on the road jerks him up inside her and Quinn shivers from it.

She's slow about rising off him, letting his cock slide out of her and her panties slip back over her sensitive pussy while he does his best with the condom and slipping back into his jeans.

It feels a little weird, they still have at least half an hour to go before they'll be back in Lima and she has no idea if she needs to say anything to him; that is was a one off, that it was an accident, it didn't mean anything. She just doesn't know what you say to the guy that just fucked you in the back of a car with your friends in front of you. 'Thanks' just didn't seem appropriate.

Puck didn't say anything though, he slipped an arm under her thigh to pull it across his lap, pulling her legs closed and seating her over his lap rather than on it, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to cradle her in an almost hug. It let her nestle in against his shoulder, her legs thrown over his thighs and her sort of safe from the cars jerks. And he's not being sleazy about it, or commenting, or anything. He's just, well, being kind of sweet (if that's possible after they just fucked in public). Quinn decides to deal with it later, along with everything else, and just pillows her head on his shoulder to rest for a while.

The comfort has nothing to do with Puck and everything to do with the orgasm. She'll tell herself that until Lima, when she wakes up in his arms and doesn't hate it.


End file.
